usfufandomcom-20200215-history
Solea
The Socialist Autarky of Solea is a sparsely populated socialist nation located on the continent of Amalthea and is a member of the Free Federation. Solea had a population of 12.6 million at last census. Solea is a very environmental and autarkic nation, rejecting the capitalist-imperialist views prevalent in other regions of Universalis. The country has no form of currency, relying instead on a government run rations system in which an individual carries a card or personal electronic device which contains identification information and a national system keeps track of the individual's allowance for necessities and luxuries based on production and availability within the nation. Anyone in Solea may move freely within the nation and within the Free Federation at their own request. History In -293 the Empire of Nausikkak dissolved into three nations, Blaist Blaland, Darvincia, and Solea. Solea has since evolved away from a war-loving union of tribes. Geography The landscape of Solea is dominated by a prominent mountain range stretching north-south across the majority of the eastern part of the country, including a large plateau/highlands at the northernmost section which is in turn connected to an extension of the mountain range to the north and west into Eksola and Auspikitan. A major river system flows through the largest and capital city Saelunavvk out into the Serkr Ocean. The Aolejk Peninsula is for the most part extremely flat, except for a range of small mountains on the southern side. Demographics The Soleani people are mostly composed of native tribes that originated from the region east of the mountains and living along the Sališ River, but has in recent years experienced high rates of immigration from overseas. Government The government is a hybrid of several ideas, with the purpose of creating a system of checks and balances for most effective governing while protecting the interests of the people. Economy Culture The culture of Solea is unusually traditional, that is, clinging to the religious-based festivals and rituals, compared to the prevalence of religion in the country, which is extremely low. According to census data from 612, only a little more than 3% of the population still "believed in (a) higher power(s)" or held "other spiritual beliefs." In contrast, over three-fourths of the population (extrapolated from the 7000 surveyed) reported that they attended a local festival in the past year, according to a study conducted by the National Sociological Institute of Saelunavvk. Most national festivals and holidays stem from original Soleani mythology, celebrating various things. The culture of Solea is also highly nature-based, as evidenced by their mythology, practices, and society. Health and Education Tourism Solea is a highly popular ecotourism spot due to the government's strict protection of the environment and careful extraction and preservation of natural resources. Individuals wishing to travel to Solea can easily apply for a travel visa, but the government highly restricts who can enter due to the low native population, placing priority on those with relatives and family in Solea. In addition, Soleani law restricts the government from dealing with private tourism companies from other countries. Sports Dolphin and auto racing are very popular in Solea. Several racetracks and cetaceadromes have been constructed in Solea for the hosting of several international events. Category:Nations Category:Solea